Forever lonely?
by Lit.foryou
Summary: Lorelai ist gestorben und hat Rory allein zurückgelassen. Rory ist in der Geschichte 18 Jahre alt und zieht nach New York. Lit
1. Rorys Verlust

Autor:

Inhaltsangabe: Lorelai ist gestorben und hat Rory allein zurückgelassen. Rory ist in der Geschichte 18 Jahre alt und zieht nach New York. Dort arbeitet sie mit einem netten Jungen namens Jess zusammen. Anfangs etwas traurig. Literati!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere gehören Amy Sherman-Palladino

------------

Sie war allein und kannte nur noch Einsamkeit....

Fast jeden Tag weinte sie sich in den Schlaf. Doch auch am Tag war es nicht besser.

Sie war eigentlich nie allein gewesen, aber seitdem ihre Mutter gestorben ist, wollte sie keine Gesellschaft mehr.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. Alles erinnerte sie an ihre Mutter.

Die Möbel. Der Geruch. Das Haus. Die Leute. Einfach ganz Stars Hollow.

Sie musste weg. Weit weg, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hin sollte.

Natürlich hatte ihre Mum vor ihrem Tod genug Geld hinterlassen,dass sie sich etwas leisten konnte. Doch sie wusste,dass das Geld nicht ewig reichen würde.

Irgendwann müsste sie arbeiten und selbst Geld verdienen. Somit müsste sie ihren Traum Harvard aufgeben. Sollte sie dies wirklich tun?!

Ihr ging es so schlecht und keiner konnte sie aufmuntern. Verständlich.

Die Leute auf der Straße sahen sie nur bemitleidenswert an und flüsterten hinter ihrem Rücken. Rory hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Aber auch ihre Großeltern traf der Tod ihrer Tochter tief. Natürlich wollten sie für Rory da sein, aber sie konnten ihr einfach nicht helfen.

Niemand konnte das! Ihr Leben war ihr selbst kaum noch etwas wert und oft erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie an Selbstmord dachte.

Das Alles wollte sie nicht mehr...konnte sie denn einfach so verschwinden und dies hinter sich lassen ??

--

Diese Überlegungen waren nun zwei Monate her. Seitdem hatte sich viel im Leben von Rory Gilmore geändert. Sie hatte ihre Heimat verlassen und ist nach New York gezogen. Sie wohnte dort in einem Apartment, weit weg von Stars Hollow und darüber war sie sehr froh. Rory hatte alles gut durchdacht und hatte nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Sie hatte einen Job in einem Buchladen und verdiente genug um über die Runden zu kommen. Aber das Wichtigste war ihr, dass sie endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen wollte. Was sie leider bisher nicht geschafft hatte.

In dem kleinen Buchladen fand sie jedoch viel Ablenkung, aber nicht nur durch Bücher.

Ihre Chefin war bereits etwas älter und sie konnte nicht mehr viel in dem Laden mithelfen. Somit hatte sie Rory und noch einen Jungen eingestellt.

Mit ihrer Chefin verstand sie sich sehr gut. Nur der Junge war etwas distanziert.

Er war ungefair in Rorys Alter, doch waren er eindeutig nicht aus einer Kleinstadt.

Ihr gefiel es dort, obwohl sie lauter Fremde um sich hatte. Aber genau das gefiel ihr so sehr.

Ihr Tagesablauf war reine Routine. Außergewöhnliches kannte sie nicht mehr...

Der kleine Buchladen lief gut und sie arbeitete hart. Dennoch war sie sehr einsam.

Der Junge der mit ihr die Bücher einsortierte bekam jedoch täglich Rorys ganze Aufmerksamkeit, ohne dass er es wusste.

Sie mochte ihn, naja, dass konnte man nun wirklich nicht sagen, denn immerhin kannten sie sich gar nicht und hatten kaum zwei Sätze miteinander gesprochen.

Doch sie fand ihn sehr interessant. Sie beobachtete ihn oft wie er die Bücher nicht sofort zurückstellte und selbst einen Blick in sie warf. Anscheinend laß er viel. Manchmal kam sie sich dabei etwas dumm vor, da sie nicht für eine Verrückte gehalten werden wollte. Aber sie konnte die Augen einfach nicht von ihm lassen. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben fand Rory einen Jungen attraktiv...mit seinen braunen, wuscheligen Haaren und dem verwegenen Grinsen.

Sie konnte sich selbst nicht ganz erklären warum sie noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich kam sie mit Leuten immer schnell ins Gespräch.

Doch ihr Charakter hatte sich auch etwas verändert nach dem Verlust ihrer Mutter. Sie dachte einfach viel zu oft an sie, deshalb war sie meistens viel zu traurig um mit irgendjemandem zu reden...


	2. der Besucher

Es war gerade Freitag und Rory ging nach einem langen Arbeitstag zurück in ihr verlassenes Apartment. Bald war Wochenende und davor hatte sie schreckliche Angst.

An den Wochenenden war es besonders schlimm. Sie hatte keine wirkliche Ablenkung außer ihre geliebten Bücher. Noch dazu aß sie kaum noch etwas und trank keinen Kaffee mehr. Es erinnerte sie alles viel zu sehr an ihre Mutter.

Als sie sich gerade hinsetzte um zu lesen, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Wer zum Teufel ist das? Es weiß doch keiner, dass ich hier wohne oder?!

Langsam und etwas ängstlich ging sie zur Tür und schaute durch das Schauloch... und davor stand er, Jess.

Verwirrt machte Rory die Tür auf und schaute den Jungen mit großen Augen an. „Hey", meinte sie vorsichtig und wurde sofort etwas rot im Gesicht. „Hey", kam es auch von Jess, der eigentlich sonst noch nie wirklich ein Wort mit ihr geredet hatte.

„Was machst du...", wollte Rory gerade fragen, doch wurde sie von Jess unterbrochen. „Du hast das hier im Laden vergessen", erklärte er und gab ihr ein Buch. „Du hast es heute gelesen als niemand im Laden war. Es ist deins",kam es von ihm und er deutete auf das Buch. „Danke...aber du hättest es nicht herbringen müssen. Ich hätte es auch am Montag wieder mitnehmen können." Rory lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Du warst so in das Buch vertieft und du hast es anscheinend noch nicht zu Ende gelesen...",versuchte er zu erklären, doch brach mitten in seiner Erklärung ab. „Doch, ich kenne das Buch schon", kam es von ihr während sie ihre Tür öffnete. „Willst du kurz reinkommen?",fragte sie schüchtern und zeigte in ihre Wohnung. Jess nickte nur und lief ihr hinterher, wobei er hinter sich die Tür schloss.

„Ich dachte nur, dass du es vielleicht heute noch weiter lesen willst. Du scheinst es sehr zu mögen. Ich wollte es in die Regale einsortieren, da ist mir aufgefallen, dass es nicht von da ist...", immer noch versuchte er seine Präsens zu erklären, jedoch schien er dabei sehr gelassen, obwohl er auch ein klein wenig nervös war.

„Ja...Oliver Twist ist eins von meinen Lieblingsbüchern", gestand Rory und lächelte ihn kurz an. „Setz dich doch...willst du was trinken, Jess?" Rory wurde immer nervöser, aber versuchte dies zu überspielen. Sie hatte noch nie einen Jungen allein bei sich gehabt. Das machte ihr schon etwas angst, doch es war auch etwas völlig Neues, wovor sie nicht abgeneigt war. Jess nickte nur zögerlich und setze sich auf die kleine Couch. „Woher wusstest du wo ich wohne?", hörte er Rorys Stimme aus der Küche, was ihn aufschrecken ließ.

Eigentlich war er nicht so nett zu anderen und ihm war es selbst ein Rätsel, warum er ihr das Buch gebracht hatte. Rory war irgendwie anders als die anderen Mädchen. Sie war völlig in sich gekehrt und redete fast nie...sie ähnelte ihm irgendwie...Plötzlich viel ihm ein, dass Rory ihn etwas gefragt hatte und sie etwas verdutzt mit zwei Gläsern Wasser vor ihm stand „Ich hab Clara gefragt", antwortete er endlich und nahm das Glas dankend an.

„Oh", meinte Rory nur ein klein wenig verwirrt darauf. Clara war ihre Chefin, sie wusste natürlich wo sie wohnte, aber wieso sagte sie es Jess?! Nicht das sie was dagegen hatte, aber es war schon etwas seltsam. Jess sah, dass sie ganz in Gedanken versunken war und fühlte sich ein bisschen unwohl. Er war noch nie gut im Smalltalk gewesen. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt weg", kam es schnell von ihm auf einmal war er auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden und ließ eine überraschte Rory zurück in ihrer Wohnung.


	3. Annäherung

Überraschenderweise verging das Wochenende für Rory sehr schnell. Vielleicht lag es daran, da sie ständig nur an den seltsamen Besuch von Jess denken musste. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen und ein geselliger Typ war er anscheinend auch nicht. Wieso war er nur gekommen? Wollte er wirklich nur nett sein? Oder lag vielleicht doch mehr dahinter? Bei diesem Gedanken musste Rory schmunzeln. Als ob ein Typ wie Jess interessiert an einem Mädchen wie Rory wäre....

Sie kam gerade in die Bücherei und sah auch schon ihre Chefin Clara, die ihr entgegen lief.

„Guten Morgen", kam es sofort von Rory. Sie hatte natürlich ihre Manieren nicht verlernt.

„Hey Rory, ich muss schnell los und was erledigen. Du bist mit Jess heute allein...",sagte diese während sie aus der Tür ging. Rory hatte eigentlich kein Problem damit, dass sie mit Jess alleine war. Sie waren relativ häufig allein und dies störte sie nicht, aber auf Grund des Ereignisses am Freitag war ihr etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken. Würden sie dieses mal mehr als nur -hallo- sagen? Denn weiter ging ihre Kommunikation fast nie.

Sie war noch völlig in Gedanken als sie Jess zwischen den Regalen fand. „Hi Jess",begrüßte sie ihn, wobei dieser etwas verwirrt zu ihr schaute. „Oh...hey", kam es auch von ihm und schon war diese unangenehme Stille wieder da.

_Also bleibt alles beim Alten_

Doch kurz darauf wurde Rory überrascht, denn anscheinend entschied sich Jess anders „Ich dachte schon du kommst heute nicht...", meinte er als Rory sich auf den Weg zur Kasse war. Etwas verdutzt drehte sich Rory zu ihm und lächelte ihn etwas an. „Ja ich weiß ich bin spät dran. Tut mir Leid...Mein Wecker war Schuld",kam es von ihr zögerlich, was Jess aufschauen ließ. „Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein, sorry!"Rory schaute ihm in seine brauen Augen und versank förmlich darin. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie ihn schon die ganze Zeit angestarrt hat, bis Jess sie aus ihrem Tagträumen wiederholte.

„Also hast du heute noch gar nichts gefrühstückt oder?",fragte er, worauf Rory nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein ich hab noch nichts gesessen. Ich bin zu spät aus dem Haus", gestand sie und nahm sich ein paar Bücher, welche sie zurück in die Regale stellte.

Jess war aber ziemlich gesprächig an diesem Tag, musste Rory feststellen.

„Kannst du kurz allein hier bleiben? Ich muss schnell wohin", kam es von ihm, wobei Rory nur verstört nickte._ Das dieser Junge sich immer so präzise ausdrückt_

Und schon war er verschwunden. Jess war wirklich seltsam, dass musste man ihm lassen. Aber Rory beurteilte ihn nicht, sie hatte genug eigene Probleme. Sie wusste wie es sich anfühlt ständig nur beurteilt zu werden und sie hasste es abgrundtief.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Jess zurück, jedoch hatte er etwas mitgebracht.

„Rory?", rief er von vorne in den Laden rein und aus irgendeinem Gang kam sie auch heraus, wobei sie ziemlich überrascht aussah. Jess hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Pancakes, French toast, Eier und Kaffee. „Was ist das?", fragte sie nach und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Essen. Ich hab auch noch nichts gefrühstückt und da dachte ich...", versuchte er zu erklären, doch brach er den Satz ab und deutete nur auf das Essen. „Wollen wir?",kam es erneut von ihm und sie setzten sich.

Rory musste zugeben, sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel gegessen und das tat ihr sichtlich gut. Sie genoss die Zeit mit Jess, auch wenn sich nicht viel miteinander redeten. Seine Anwesenheit war schon genug für sie.

„Das war echt gut, danke Jess",meinte Rory und lehnte sich mehr an ihren Stuhl.

„Du kannst echt einiges Essen",stellte er grinsend fest. „Aber du hast deinen Kaffee gar nicht angerührt. Magst du keinen Kaffee?",hakte er nach und schaute sie vorsichtig an. Für Jess schien diese Frage nur beiläufig gestellt zu sein, aber für Rory war es mehr. Es erinnerte sie wieder an ihre Mutter. Seit ihrem Tod hat sie keinen Kaffee mehr angetrunken und sie wollte es auch nie wieder. Sie war völlig in sich gekehrt und schien wieder in ein Loch zu versinken, was auch Jess merkte.

„Rory? Ist alles okay?", fragte er etwas besorgt und jetzt sah er die Tränen die an ihrem Gesicht herunterliefen. „Was ist denn los?", kam es von Jess etwas panisch, doch Rory schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand auf. „Es tut mir Leid", meinte sie nur und rannte ins Klo.


End file.
